


洞的假设

by Orchid_the_obscure



Category: The Who
Genre: stupid forgiving story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_the_obscure/pseuds/Orchid_the_obscure
Summary: 隔着锁眼上的孔，一墙之隔的那个世界呈现出颠来倒去的万花筒景观，罗杰拉长的脸和他并不高大的身材拧成了五五开朝这逼近





	洞的假设

描绘一幅人的肖像 他的轮廓、发式甚至眼里的神情都不该是人们需要给予头等关注的地方，凭心论，人那张过分周正的脸，横看竖看都是两个眼睛一个嘴，其本身特色实在乏善可陈，但它却有一处承了神明的恩典让灵魂注入生命使得人与人各各不同，那便是——胡子！世上没有比这更显见的真理。请看，热心的约翰就正在为报纸侧版上的图献出自己点睛之笔。他长裤脱了一半，优雅地坐在马桶垫上为友人皮特汤森努力比划印度式样长胡。  
门把手转了两转，声音谨慎迟缓，看来是汤森回房歇脚了。约翰拉下冲水，就要出门向他说些借厕所的客套话解释自己因何在此，罗杰骂骂咧咧踹门的动静拖住了他。隔着锁眼上的孔，一墙之隔的那个世界呈现出颠来倒去的万花筒景观，罗杰拉长的脸和他并不高大的身材拧成了五五开朝这逼近，约翰冷汗直冒，此刻现身实在不合时宜。万幸罗杰没察觉异常，只顾着抱起双臂震耳发聩地数落汤森......末了当他转身，汤森心不在焉的样子终于惹恼了他，万花筒滚了起来，两人开始在地上缠斗。  
倒霉在约翰眼底尽收，占下风的汤森看起来十分无助。他后退几步，冷静考虑现时处境：他不过是个窥视者，何来的义务践行道德。于是折好报纸，重坐回马桶上用自己的杰作擦起了皮鞋。泥泞从旁的一边落下，漆黑的革面这般干净，玻璃似映出他紧蹙的眉。人与黑暗相凝望时，总爱把心头积压已久的情绪从洞穴中驱赶出来。他像是自言自语地嘟囔，基斯穆恩得为他“甜蜜的轰炸”道歉。这几乎在他脑海成了执念，为此整整十三个小时没再理睬这火药成瘾者。门外噪音仍在继续，好罢，这个乐队或许该马上解散。  
约翰带茧的指尖不大耐烦地敲击着下巴，床嘎吱嘎吱跟着伴奏。稍等片刻，床干嘛要唐突地传来这类声音？他又来到了门边，蹑手蹑脚，紧张地向外望去。原来那两人的争斗业已平息，眼下正如带甲壳的四脚爬行动物那样，肚皮贴肚皮抱在了一块儿，欢愉的声音从床这头荡到那头，好不亲热。天花板的水珠不偏不倚地于头顶溅落，约翰走开，在通风窗口点了支寂寞的烟。他已经无气可置，反倒被这春宫好景调动了某种不堪言语的情绪，嫉妒。  
通常低俗肥皂剧上演到这，是时候请穆恩登场往窗外扔点什么破坏气氛了，约翰丢了烟头，禁不住以这种方式想念。忽地，一阵不和谐的声音穿墙而来，正是穆恩，他的心肝来解救他了。约翰不做声俯耳贴门上，期待着。“哦别这样，来了就一起吧”皮特汤森这是被哪门子邪术迷了心窍？“乐意之至。可我们干这个不该少了约翰，他在哪呢？”彼时，约翰本人被手机响起的铃声吓得身板僵直。  
可自然的，翩翩君子不会准许自己委身尴尬。约翰拍了拍身上的灰跨上布列雷塔，轻盈地驶离了现场。感谢圣母，二楼跳下来还不算太费劲。

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our dearly beloved boy Enty~


End file.
